Fast Friends
is the 18th episode in Season 3 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description Blaze, AJ and Gabby meet Watts, a Monster Machine with electric-enfused tires, but when she loses one of them they have to catch it. Elsewhere, Crusher attempts to get new tires with disastrous results. Synopsis At the beginning, Blaze is driving through a jungle with AJ and Gabby along for the ride. The riders compliment on his moves, then spot an old ramp before them. Blaze decides to use it, but just as he is going up the ramp to jump, it collapses right underneath him and he falls. Blaze is confused by the fall and the fact the ramp broke before he could jump. Luckily, Gabby promises to put the ramp back together by using a special tool known as fasteners, which hold things together. To fix the ramp, she uses bolts. After the ramp is fixed, Blaze uses it without any problem, and does an impressive jump. Gabby is impressed, when suddenly a static noise catches them off-guard. They are greeted by a mysterious truck with special electric tires. She greets them and introduces herself as Watts. Gabby loves her tires, and Watts wants to try the ramp as well. She invites Gabby to be her driver, which surprises her as she never been anyone's driver before. Coincidentally, Watts never had anyone drive her. Gabby accepts and drives Watts as she also jumps off the ramp. Both trucks and their drivers drive through the jungle as We're On Our Way is heard. However, the fun is cut short when Watts notices falling rocks on a cliff, and tries to dodge them but gets diverted down a hill. One of her tires hits a log, causing it to come loose and bounce into the jungle, leaving her unable to drive. Watts is worried, but Gabby cheers her up by promising she'll find the tire with Blaze and AJ's help. As Blaze sets off to find the tire, he sees it bounce over an old bridge which falls apart. They need to fix it to go on, so Blaze finds some pieces of wood aside. Gabby also needs some fasteners to put them in place. With the viewer's help, she finds the right fasteners which hold wood together and successfully fix the bridge. They go on their way, singing a fasteners song as they see several animals trying them out. Back in Axle City, Crusher is annoyed by Pickle's singing when he notices a crowd of trucks before them. Turns out they're in line to try a special tire machine which gives them shiny new tires. Crusher wants new tires too, so he pushes to the front. Upon stepping up to the machine, Pickle sees a sign nearby that tells users have to press the yellow button to get new tires. Crusher ignores him and presses the blue button instead, but this gives him popping popcorn tires which pop and make him jump all over the place. Blaze continues through the jungle, and Watts calls Gabby as she reports their progress to her. When they see the tire fall into a river, they find a boat so they can hurry after it. Halfway down though, the tire slips through a hole between really big rocks, and since the hole is really small, their boat cannot fit. They measure it with help from the viewers, and Gabby finds a way: she removes the fasteners on the boat's pontoons, shortening it. They pass through the rocks safely and go on. Meanwhile, Crusher once again cuts to the front to use the tire machine, and is reminded by Pickle again about the yellow button. Crusher refuses, pressing the purple button, but this gives him dancing ballet tires which make him dance ballet to his discomfort. Watts' tire then bounces into a cave, and Blaze follows it inside only to encounter a myriad of sleeping bighorns, so he has to be quiet so he doesn't wake them. He soon sees a few of them blocking his way, so the team needs a vehicle that can lift them easily - a grapple truck. Blaze turns into one and Gabby finds the position to get the claw over the bighorns with help from the viewers. They find Watts' tire under the final bighorn and collect it, but all of a sudden, the bighorns' alarm clock goes off, waking them up. But luckily, Blaze escapes with his Blazing Speed. Elsewhere, Watts is still having a hard time driving, but is relieved when Blaze comes back with her tire. Gabby reattaches it, and she can finally drive again. She then says she's still missing one thing: her driver. Gabby hops in, and the trucks and drivers happily resume their drive. In the last scene, Crusher is the last to use the tire machine and Pickle reminds him to press the yellow button once again. Crusher seems to obey this time and presses it, but then he presses all the other buttons, which turns his tires into bouncing beach ball tires and bounce him everywhere, ending the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:No viewer greeting Category:No cheats Category:Episodes where Gabby describes the STEM concept